


Tranquil

by Carimes_treehouse



Series: Drabbletober [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Gen, The Nest Chapter (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carimes_treehouse/pseuds/Carimes_treehouse
Summary: Rupert's life after fleeing.





	Tranquil

Lonely.  
He used to feel lonely.  
He used to feel lonely until pigeons came into his life. 

 

He regularly went out of his abandoned apartment to get them food.  
The more food he gave them, the more time they stayed,  
and the more pigeons came. 

 

They made him feel calm.  
Tranquil.  
Which is something that had never happened before. 

 

He found peace within them.  
Within their flight, within their songs.  
They kept him sane. 

 

Most people would get irritated,  
but he didn't.  
He could only trust his pigeons. 

 

Around him walked a few,  
others flew,  
And he loved them all.


End file.
